Mysterious Black Mage (Fairy Tail Oc Story) Pt1
by AshlynBlack
Summary: A girl who hasn't interacted with another human being in 8 years finds a place Called Fairy Tail and finds herself slowly getting dragged into the crazy Fairy Tail life while trying to keep her dark past a secret at all costs, and she means at ALL costs.


"Well this seems to be the place." Gabriel said while looking up at the huge building with a big sign that said Fairy Tail. Suddenly someone came flying out the door and was headed straight for her. They collided and fell to the ground. When Gabriel opened her eyes she realized the person that flew at her wasn't wearing anything but his boxers. And on top of that (no pun intended) his hands were on her boobs.

"Ugh." he said slowly standing up while rubbing his head. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to - "he suddenly realized where his hands were. As he looked up at you, he saw your angry face and became very nervous. Out of rage you punched him and he flew off you and hit the ground hard. Then a guy with bright pink hair and a scarf came running out of the building yelling, "Gray! Why the hell were you in my spot again!" _So that's his name,_ you thought.

Gray sat up very suddenly after pink hair said that with a pissed off look on his face. "That's why you punched me?! Over a fucking seat?!" "Not just any seat! It's the seat that I've sat in no matter what the guild has looked like and how it was arranged!" "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard! You don't know if that's the exact spot you've always sat in!" "Yes I do!" "No you don't!" "Yes I do!"

Gabriel just sat there with a blank look on her face as they went back and forth arguing. After a couple of minutes of fighting a pretty woman with long red hair and a suit of armor on came out. "Natsu! Gray! Stop fighting!" she said as she bashed their heads together and they crumbled to the ground like leaves. She then looked up and saw you sitting there and was a little shocked to see you. She then smiled and walked over to her.

"I'm sorry about them they can get a bit crazy." She said holding out her hand to help Gabriel up. "My names Erza, and those two idiots are Natsu and Gray." "Yea. I know." She said as she grabbed Erzas hand. "So are you a fan of Fairy Tail, or are a wizard looking to join?" she asked "Um, actually I had no idea Fairy Tail existed up until a couple months ago." she said bluntly while brushing the dust off her clothes. After she said that it seemed like Erzas spirit left her body. "Um. Are you ok?" Gabriel asked with concern. "Yea I'm fine." She said but still seemed lifeless.

In a split second Natsu was right in front of you to the point where you could feel his breath. She leaned back a bit so he wasn't so close. "You've seriously never heard of Fairy Tail?" he said with a little bit of angry and curiosity. "Uh. Yea. I'm not really a social person so I tend to stay away from people." "But you must have heard some people talking about us. I mean, were really famous. All of Fiore knows who we are." "Guess I should've made myself a little clearer," Gabriel said scratching her head, a little irritated "I live in the woods. I rarely ever go into a town and when I do it's for food or clothes and I usually drown everyone's voices out. I'm a traveler so I move around a lot and never stay in one place for long. About a month ago I was walking in the woods and some people passed by me and I happened to over hear them talking about Fairy Tail and heard it was a wizard's guild or something, and came to check it out because I was curious." Natsus jaw was just hanging open. So was Gray and Erzas when you looked at them.

Then Erza came up to you and hugged you "You poor thing!" she cried out with tears in her eyes. Natsu and Gray just continued staring at you with their jaws open. Erza continued to hug you and cry when a girl with blonde hair came out with a confused look on her face. "What's going on out here?" she said with a puzzled look. When she saw Gray, Natsu, and Erza her face went completely blank with puzzlement. "Umm, care to explain?" she asked looking at Gabriel. She just shrugged and said, "I just told them the reason I've never heard of Fairy Tail and this happened" "I see." the blonde said as her face went back to normal. "Well putting that aside my names Lucy," She said plastering a smile on her face "and welcome to Fairy Tail!" she said spreading her arms indicating the building behind her.

 **The End**

 _ **Thank you to anyone who actually read this. I will start on the continuation of this soon. Don't worry it will become more interesting I promise XD**_


End file.
